


Seaside Rendezvous

by luciusmistress



Series: Seaside Rendezvous [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Wet Clothing, well it's Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto enjoy a few moments of alien-free quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mahmfic's prompt "swimming in the ocean with your clothes on" at comment_fic on LJ. It ended up being more making out than swimming. Oops. :)  
> Title courtesy of Queen.

"Come on, the water's lovely," Jack calls from the water.

"Liar," Ianto mutters, "this is Wales. The water's never lovely."

"What did you say?" Jack laughs. "If it was something about the quality of Welsh seawater, I'm going to have to come and get you myself." He takes a threatening step back towards the shore.

"I'd like to see you try," Ianto calls back, even though he knows better. Jack never could resist a dare.

Jack starts towards the shore so quickly that the resistance of the water trips him up. Ianto smirks as he watches his captain scramble back up, wet shirt clinging to his torso. The view is so nice that he loses most of his lead. When he finally remembers to run, Jack is only ankle deep in the water, and Ianto knows his bare feet will give better purchase on the loose wet sand than his own trainers.

He tries to run anyway, for the look of the thing. Jack trips up again, but still catches him easily enough. He's wet and sandy all over as he tackles Ianto to the ground.

"Get off!" But Ianto doesn't try too hard to push him off, even though the cold water seeps through his clothes and the sand already seems to creep everywhere. He still barely admits it even to himself, but he loves Jack's weight holding him down, loves the hot breath on his neck, the hands wrapping around him. No one is, or ever will be, like Jack.

"Oh, I will," Jack whispers in his ear, the tone making Ianto blush. "But I'm taking you swimming first." With that, he gets up and pulls Ianto with him.

Before Ianto has time to protest, Jack has already scooped him up like a child and is carrying him towards the water line. Ianto suppresses the urge to squeal like a little girl and instead struggles in what he hopes is a manlier fashion. "Let me go," he hisses.

But Jack keeps his hold until they are almost waist deep in the water, and Ianto has to stop kicking because he's splashing water onto his own face. Only then does Jack let go. 

Spluttering, his clothes suddenly heavy and nose full of water, Ianto resurfaces. Jack laughs at his angry glare, says he looks like a drowned puppy, and offers a hand to help him up. Ianto takes the hand, and pulls hard.

Caught off guard, Jack falls down right next to Ianto. When he gets his face back above the water, he grabs Ianto by the shoulders. "Sneaky," he breathes in Ianto's face.

Without thinking, Ianto leans forward and kisses Jack. His lips are salty and warm and soft. For once, Jack doesn't take control of the kiss, only follows Ianto's lead. The world narrows down to two pairs of lips moving together and time stops.

This is a perfect moment, Ianto knows, one of those rare moments that allow you to die happy in the knowledge that you've lived.


End file.
